A Rainy Night (Work in Progress)
by XiaomuSmash14
Summary: Kaze and Saizo were always there for the other in their time of need, and it was fine, as it should be for them. However, Kaze started to have his feelings towards Saizo, forbidden ones. When a hurricane hits, he stays with Saizo, but will he be able to tell his twin brother how he feels? M-rated for twincest (OMG, kill me now). Not done yet. Will be soon.


**Holy. I was gone for a while. Okay, so before you continue, I will have to stress out about a few things. First off, this idea came to me after a hurricane was happening while I was doing a livestream. While I was, admittedly, a bit scared at first, the sudden downpour gave me the inspiration I had needed to get over my long writer's block, because I have this to keep track of, as well as my YouTube channel, which is under the name Xiaomu Smash 14, just as an FYI if you wanted to check that out.**

 **Second off, this does feature Kaze and Saizo, but as a ship/couple kind of thing. AND BEFORE YOU ASK, NO, I DON'T SHIP THEM.**

 **Thirdly, my Corrin is named Destiny in Revelations, and that's the one I'm using for this story. She has a broken English voice with slightly Spanish hints of an accent, and uses improper grammar, much like Keenan Crier/Ikuto from Digimon Data Squad/Savers. Unlike Keenan, however, she is willing to embrace others and their ideas (for the most part), and is a natural born leader. I also married Kaze in Revelations, but for the sake of this story, Kaze and Destiny will be boyfriend and girlfriend.**

 **Lastly, there will be a new OC introduced here that will have her origin story take place in a Fates fanfic I'm now working on, as with others, called "If Only You Saw Me As I Am, Not As I Was" and features the OC whom you'll find out at the end as the main character and her relationship with Takumi.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

 _Preview (Part of the Original Script)_

 _"Brother, what… what do you mean," Saizo said, dumbfounded at his younger twin's facial expression. "What are you saying?"_

 _As Kaze felt his face grow hotter, he took a shaky breath and said so quickly that it came out as one humongous word, "I'minlovewithyou!"_

 _"What? Slow down, Kaze! Repeat what you just said to me. Say it in a slower tone. If you want me to help you, it may help if you'd just calm down! It'd also help you grow more as-"_

 _"As what?! A ninja?! Is that what you were going to say?!" He was getting irritated by the fact that his brother wasn't paying attention to what he was trying to imply. 'What does he know about growing?' Kaze thought. 'All he ever cares about is nothing but Ryoma, which I was fine with since he IS his liege, his clan, his title, and himself. He puts all of that and more in his mind! All of that except… family…' Being unable to contain his emotions anymore, he let broke a small sob from his lips, and quietly said, but loud enough so Saizo could hear him in his baritone voice, "I'm… I'm in love with you, Saizo. There, I said it."_

* * *

"For land sakes," Kaze muttered under his breath as he made his way to his older brother's quarters. It was pouring hard for the rest of what should have been a nice, relaxing afternoon, "and of all times to get scared like this, it had to be when I was not ready," he finished as he finally found the room his older twin was sleeping in. It was, thankfully, the closest one to the entrance he came from. His liege, Lady Destiny, had insisted that she could sleep in the rain alone.

Earlier, she was finishing up some business with Ryoma, her older brother and Saizo, his twin brother's liege, and Kagero, the latter's partner, and was using the Dragon Veins to temporarily remove her Private Quarters.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"Destiny, why on earth are you moving your quarters," he asked her as she was discussing with him about the removal of someplace she needed to sleep. She replied to him as she ruffled his green hair, "Suzukaze, you silly bean! I put it back tomorrow mornin'! I get ready for storm tonight. My turn for patrol."

It was hard to understand her, what with her inability to make full sentences, but Kaze always had a hard time trying to figure out what Destiny was expressing. It was made even more difficult since he never got called by his full name by her unless she was being serious, she was doing attendance, or just to tease her very tall boyfriend.

So he asked, "What storm?"

"Oh, you no hear yet? A really, really, REALLY big storm called a… um, what was it called? Hermit came? Hern mint cake? Hur… hur…" Stumped at how to pronounce a word as simple as "hurricane," she just stood there looking stupid, unable to figure it out on her own, leaving Kaze to just sigh and help her out.

"Hurricane?"

"Yes, a hurricane! One is coming real soon, and me want to prepare for it," she exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air. However, she then noticed that one of her braids was getting filled with tangles, branches, and whatever else was there that wasn't visible. "Damn braid tangles. Get in hair again. Me just had it fixed…" she complained as started to unbraid, allowing a cannon, a pillow, some lightsabers, and other junk that somehow managed to fit in her hair fall out.

Honestly, that girl can be a puzzle sometimes. Being sheltered all her life, Kaze was well aware that unlike the rest of her siblings, she had a limited amount of literature in her brain; that's what happens when one of your siblings preferred indoors to the great big world only known as "Mother Nature." With the knowledge of what would happen when asking his young (albeit illiterate) and slightly tanned skinned liege, he asked, "Milady, with all due respect, exactly HOW do you know about hurricanes and such if you've been sheltered for most of your whole life? Not to mention mostly illiterate…"

That made her stop halfway through re-braiding her dark green kale hair, which was up to her shoulder at this point. "Excuse me?"

Registering what her retainer/boyfriend had just asked her, she slowly turned to him and growled, "Sweetie, I will say this once, and you better listen good!"

As she walked over, you could've practically seen the steam coming out of her head. When she stopped a few feet in front of Kaze, she then grabbed her retainer by his royal purple scarf, forcing him down so he was to her height (which, in all retrospect was really low since she was only half his height!) to look into her ruby eyes, which were frightening to look at with his amethyst ones because of how her pupils were now just like one straight needle in each eye stabbing him.

"Two things; One: I thought we agreed that when no one else besides your brother or my family is around, you are NOT to refer to me as 'milady'. Second," she continued as she had made a beeline to Kaze, "Even though much of the world 'round me is unknown, I know a thing or two about weather patterns and meteorology," she menacingly said, her baritone voice becoming vocally and demonically double harmonious. "Got it?!"

He nodded, too scared to even reply to her. Somehow, whenever her anger, or she herself in general was at her breaking point, she would always speak in full sentences, proper grammar and all. That was quite the paradox. He may be in his mid 20's and she may be only 15, but she was damn scary when pissed off. He would have found that cute, were it not for the fact that the last time it happened Azama nearly got his head ripped off by her because of something involving… dare he think it… her getting covered in a bucket of her own liquid fluids and feces. She was known to get violent at points.

 _*Sigh*_ "Sorry, sweetheart…," she apologized as she recalled who she was talking to, losing her dagger like irises in the process, signaling the end of her anger meter, yet still holding on to his scarf. "Me didn't mean to snap like that…"

"Still having anger issues," Kaze assumed.

"Yeah…"

"How come," the green ninja asked the dark kale haired girl. "I imagine that everyone would-."

"It because people me talk to were either bunch of idiots or just hate me enough to ask someone a question and get same answer, only to do it wrong," she cut him off as she let go of his scarf.

"Oh. Is there going to be a name for this hurricane?"

"We already expect to have 'Hurricane Jose' soon in this area. Me hope we don't end up like Puerto Rico; after Irma and Maria, it be devastating if we get hit as well. After running through the list, me realize that another one is coming directly our way. Turns out, Ophelia and Odin were testing new spell and, uh…"

"I think we all know what happened next."

"Yeah, they mess up big time. Me ask Odin for names, but his daughter suggested her own, so we went for that; this one is going to be named 'Ophelia'. According to Fuga, it expected to be either category three or post tropical.

"Better take shelter before it hits," she continued as she was finally tying up her long braid with a purple ribbon she had gotten from Kaze himself. "Not a lot of people actually make it out of storms like these. It is kind that can kill you."

That last sentence made him jump at the realization: "Wait… I don't know WHERE I'm going to sleep tonight!"

Kaze was someone that slept anywhere he liked, because like his liege, he possessed the skill to sleep just about anywhere. However, unlike Destiny, he wasn't able to do so if his back was stiff. The realization of this predicament suddenly made Kaze wish he had a tent at all.

"Well, nothing me can do for you. Actually, now that me think about it…" Destiny paused, as if she was pondering something, twirling her dark green braids for a few minutes. *gasp* "Idea!"

* * *

 _Present Day…_

 _It's a good thing that Lady Destiny thought about bunking people together ahead of time,_ Kaze thought. He knew that even though she wasn't exactly a strategist or the sharpest tool in the shed, as she'd like to put it, she did occasionally come up with something good. He had to thank the gods later for letting one of her rare moments of genius be this day.

He'd also have to thank them for letting him bunk with his older twin brother, Saizo, of all people, for the night. Anyone else would've raised some suspicions or insure calamity. As he finally made it to Saizo's room, he took a moment to wring out the water from his scarf into a water disposer can, or else if he didn't… well, let's just say that a certain butler would throw a fit about having the wood floors being warped and wet.

Kaze, hoping that he had gone to the right room, then softly knock on the door and asked, "Saizo, are you in here?"

"What is it now," someone groaned from inside the bedroom. "Who's calling for me?! I've got work tomorrow, so you better not give me some ridiculous reason to-" As the man inside the room opens his door, there came his older, if mostly hot tempered and prickly, twin brother, Saizo. "Kaze…? What are you-"

"Can I… sleep with you," Kaze asked timidly. He knew all too well how his brother can go from fine to pissed off in three seconds, so he had to be careful about what he says. "I'm too scared to be alone…" _Okay, that could have been better worded," he thought, "that made me sound like a 3-year old…_

"You are a grown man, brother! Why can't you just-" Saizo started, but as he was about to continue, there came a loud boom that seemed to shake the earth.

"…"

"…"

All seemed quiet. Too quiet. At least until one of them broke the silence.

"…Ooookay, then…" Saizo said nervously, which was rare for him to do since hardly anything rattled even him, after the two brothers looked at each other awkwardly for a few minutes. "Fine, but just for the night, at least, unless anything changes."

"Thank you, Saizo," Kaze replied, quickly running into the room. "I get the feeling that we'll be getting a Hurricane Ophelia next…" _Even though it's happening._

"I imagine so. And anyways… I believe you needed to talk to me?"

"… I beg your pardon?"

"Lady Destiny told me. She noticed that something seemed off with you."

"Uh…"

Kaze's mind went from calm to gods know what the hell was going on in there like that. His panicked mind went all over the place, wondering how much Saizo knows about his condition. If anything, he could've known the entire truth by now. This thought made him think of the events with his brother that he nearly let slip his confession.

* * *

 _A While Back; Suzukaze's POV:_

I can't pinpoint the exact moment it started to happen, an odd shift in my feelings towards Saizo, nor could I've understood it. There was a small, warm something that burned within my chest whenever I looked at him, but I couldn't put a name to it.

At first, I thought it was just concern. It must've been that consistently, ever growing concern I constantly felt. Not that caring about my twin was a weird thing, factoring in the obvious fact that we were family and the harshness of the path we were made to walk. I understood that just fine, I had to be as ready to die as I should be to see my brother die and carry on. But caring this much about him was going a little TOO FAR, EVEN FOR A NINJA. Then again, I'm not like "most ninja", so to speak. And yet, these days, I couldn't help my heart skipping a beat whenever Saizo got hurt, and no matter how much I tried to, I couldn't stop the void that formed in my stomach whenever Saizo took too long on those trips alone to the gods and Dawn Dragon know where the fuck he even went.

No, rather, that void formed in my chest too, and I've long since been fine with that feeling. Look, I knew full well and I'm still aware that Saizo was an excellent ninja. But no matter what I did, no matter what I tried, I couldn't get over the fear that something might happen to him at any instant. I figured… maybe I only needed to work on that distress, get rid of it, and the weight on my heart would be lifted.

Or… so I thought until the dreams appear. Those kinds of dreams that'd make me jump, flushed, agitated, as with other things that I won't describe now because otherwise my Deericorn wife would break the 4th wall and get mad at me for saying things like that too early on in the story (yes, I know; I'm breaking the 4th wall too, but bear with me, please).

Honestly, I wondered why the actual hell I would think of such… graphic images. It's true that Saizo and I have never been close. Add to the fact that he became more and more distant as time passed. Think about it: I should be fine with this, but no matter how much it bothered me (to a lesser extent), I had never found myself craving my brother's touch like this before. What the actual FUCK?! What was I thinking?! That's just messed up! Even if we did get physical, it was either through training, in which one of us usually walks away bloody, but not dying, or the gestures were small, few and far apart, and I already knew better than to expect more than a gaze in response.

That's not to say that I felt lonely either; I mean, yeah, sure, no one from Nohr besides Xander, Felicia, Azura, and Lady Destiny trusted me when I joined the army. I have allies, good friends like Kagero, my brother's ex-girlfriend, by my side. My life might be revolving around my brother all of a sudden, but it wasn't always like this, I'm not THAT dependant on Saizo. We couldn't be dependent on anyone. Okay, fine, besides Lady Destiny, or else I would've committed suicide at some point. Then, why? Why was I losing control of my emotions like this? If I understood everything perfectly, if there was nothing to worry about, then, why couldn't I take Saizo out of my mind? It wasn't until one day when we were out in a nearby town that the real reason for my worsening condition becomes clear.

He may be prickly and impatient, but Saizo isn't as detached as to not attend the call of someone in need; it was part of our duty to help our people after all. And besides, we decided to take Destiny along; she would have pointed it out to him if he hadn't noticed, anyway. As thanks for helping a local girl, she gave Saizo some of what she carried, ignoring his refusal, and, right before turning to run, planted a kiss on one of his cheeks.

That caused a grimace to flash through my face, blood running to his ears. The growing something within me bursted, filling me with jealousy. But not because of Saizo, since women seemed to flock more towards me because of my face. Destiny said that I was "popular with the ladies." You know, that does explain why Saizo even wore a mask. But no, it wasn't Saizo I was jealous of. I was jealous of the girl. I don't really remember what came across my mind, to be honest. All I remember was hundreds of senseless thoughts racing through my mind like, _That kiss was maybe a bit too damn close to Saizo's lips. How dare she get so close, I should've told her off! But why would I, though? Even if she didn't have any bad intentions- Wait a minute, why should I care, either way? She wasn't dangerous. But how would Saizo react to me doing the same? Why am I even thinking of that?_ Those were just examples that I could think of.

"Kaze?"

"Gah?!"

I didn't even notice when my brother came to stand in front of me, which was something already unforgivable because I should always be aware of my surroundings at all times. This, however, was just sad.

"Suzukaze," Destiny asked me, walking up to me, "what is matter? It no like you to be distracted like this."

"She's right," Saizo interjected. "What is wrong with you today?"

Hearing that familiar question being asked before whenever I was distracted or bored during training, I was prepared for the backlashing speech Saizo always gave me whether I didn't do something right despite my training. However, as I waited for Saizo to start, I looked up to see that instead of Saizo glaring at me, both he and Destiny were looking at me with questioning, yet worried looks on their faces.

"At ease, Brother," Saizo told me, "I'm not mad. Just… concerned for you. You haven't been well these days…"

Wait… WHAT?! How was I able to tell?! Wait, how was HE able to- no, NO. That was a stupid question. I shook my head and quickly turned the other way, slightly lifting my scarf over my face. "It's nothing," I lied, "let's get going."

But it was far from nothing. But now, I realized it. That small instant I was face to face with Saizo after that whole incident, the way my heart beat faster, filled me with the urge to pull him by the scarf and close the distance between them. I realized… Somehow, at some point, I had fallen for him. It had to be it for sure! My thoughts were interrupted, however, when I felt the tiny girl pull on my scarf.

"Are you sure? Me don't want you to be unhealthy," my tiny liege asked, "It is my responsibility to make sure allies are feeling fine. Then what would happen to you if you are not really alright?"

Maybe it was never a matter of knowing what I felt, but a matter of admitting to the nature of my feelings. _I don't think I should bring up the idea,_ I thought, _for all of our sakes. Besides, I don't feel right, being in love with my own brother and all._

"I'll be fine, don't worry," I replied after what seemed like an eternity to her. Hoping to change the subject, I commented on my liege's speaking ability by saying, "Hey, you're getting better at speaking, you noticed that?"

Hearing me compliment her made her perk up and partially forget about what she was worried about for an instant. I knew that it was nice of me to say so. "Really? Me am getting better at this? Thank you, thank you, thank you," she cried as she jumped on me to give a hug, causing the both of us to tumble into a toy stand. And this had put us in a… compromising position, her tiny body on my… waist.

"Whoops… my bad."

"It is quite alright, milady. Oh look, those tops you like. You want one?"

"Really?! Yay!"

Off to the side, Saizo had just shook his head, slightly chuckling at this scene we were in. Destiny had just noticed how she had landed on me, and was scrambling to get off me while I was just laughing . He had to admit, though he hadn't trusted Destiny in the past, she still asked him to join her when he and his team of himself, Orochi and Reina were rescuing Kagero, letting herself believe that he was a softy in his heart.

Truth be told, it had surprised him to hear her say that. Afterwards, she checked up on him often, and though he had tried to pretend that he only helped her out of duty, he eventually gave into her when he had confessed that he'd never hated her. She was the first ally Saizo had (besides me, Ryoma, and Kagero) that he let his emotions show. And when she said that she understood what he was going through, that broke the dam inside him, allowing him to freely show his emotions, something that he never did often, even around me.

Nowadays, he often comments on how it always warmed his heart and brought a smile to his face when Destiny was around. Even he had to admit, a huge part of what made her so special was her broken English. Helping the two of us up from the ground, all three of us headed back home after getting a top for my girlfriend. A few weeks after, I'd been thinking about that incident. I'd brought up the idea, once, maybe twice, mostly on accident, but of course, I just brushed it aside, although Destiny had to have caught on by this point. She may be dense at times, but she always had a keen eye for attention to detail…

* * *

Present Day; Normal POV:

"What should I do now," Kaze wondered in his mind. "Was there even something I should do?"

Kaze didn't want to imagine what Destiny, or even worse, Saizo, might do if they found out; keyword is "might," here. If Destiny had found out by now, she would've probably been easier to deal with, and guessed that she would most likely say that he should go for it. She'd probably be stunned at first, but then get over it, knowing full well that whoever you love you can love, and it wasn't her problem to deal with; she'd put up with Niles and his… antics, after all.

His twin, on the other hand, is another story. One mention of his feelings, and Saizo would probably think him disgusting once he found out. He already drowned in guilt and shame for the death of Sumeragi, and that was hard enough on him and Destiny because it took her a long time to say it wasn't his fault when he started to cry. He did NOT need for that to happen again; the last thing Kaze needed was for Saizo to tell him that a relationship like that was an aberration and should never be; even Kaze was aware of how wrong it was. Incest, it was called.

For their sakes, he'd made himself promise to get a grip and swallow his emotions and try his hardest to forget all about that. So why is he faced with this dilemma right now?! Before he could make up his mind, Saizo decided that then and there was the time to ask his brother now.

"What's wrong?"

"I… have a confession to make. I…" He paused. He wanted to tell him in the best way possible. Whatever he said had to ease Saizo in, but not too much lest he end up getting hurt, and not in the bruising way.

"I've been having… feelings for someone."

"Okay, that's not a problem."

"I'd think otherwise…"

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Um… Saizo?"

"Yes?"

"You know that I'm dating Destiny already, right?"

"Oh. So wait, what does that mean?"

"Do you want a repeat?"

"Let me get this straight: you fell in love with someone."

"Yes."

"You're dating Destiny at this time."

"Yes."

"You think that this love is forbidden."

"At all costs."

"And you think that I won't like it."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"…Alright, which girl fancied you and your dick now?"

"It's… not a girl."

"Okay, so one of the guys likes y- wait, WHAT NOW?!"

"It has to do with a guy. More specifically…" Kaze fell silent, pursing his lips tightly, took a deep breath, and finished by saying, "a guy close to me."

"Brother, what… what do you mean," Saizo said, completely dumbfounded at his younger twin's facial expression. "What are you saying?"

This was when the shouting and fighting started. As Kaze felt his face grow hotter, he took one shaky breath and said so quickly that it came out as one huge word, "I'minlovewithyou!"

"What? Slow down, Kaze! Repeat what you just said to me. Say it in a slower tone. If you want me to help you, it may help if you'd just calm down! What in the world are you trying to-"

"I'm in love with someone I should not be in love with!"

"That's not helping! You already said that! Either talk to me clearly, or else I will force it from you!"

"And what do you know of forbidden love?!"

"Kaze, grow up! You have to start acting as-"

"As what?! A ninja?! Is that what you were going to say?!"

He was getting irritated by the fact that he believed his brother wasn't paying attention to what he was trying to imply. It felt as though he didn't care.

"What does he know about growing," Kaze thought. "All he ever cares about is nothing but Ryoma, which I was fine with since he IS his liege, his clan, his title, and himself. He puts all of that and more in his mind! All of that except… family…"

Being unable to contain his emotions anymore, he then said exactly what he was thinking of to him.

"What do you know about growing up?! Just because you're the older of us doesn't mean you can patronize me for not acting like you! I have had it with you telling me to start acting like a ninja!"

"What made you think that I wanted you to-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M NOT FINISHED! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FACE IT, SAIZO?! I WON'T BE LIKE YOU! AND I BET YOU'RE THE MODEL OF CARE, AREN'T YOU?!"

"I CARE MORE THAN YOU KNOW, KAZE!"

"OH YEAH?! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU WERE THERE FOR ME?! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR RYOMA AND OUR CLAN, BUT NEVER YOUR FAMILY!"

"…"

That remark stung Saizo like a bullet through the heart. Kaze never acted like this towards him before. His reaction to Kaze's outburst was plain by his face. Even if his mask was on, shock was easily seen as Saizo had started to reach for it.

"You…"

"I wish you understood how much I love you…"

At last, when all was said and done, Saizo's hand still on the mask, Kaze let broke a small sob from his lips and fell to his knees, his right hand covering his face to try and hide his tears. Saizo came beside him in an instant.

"Suzukaze…" Saizo softly, "what's wrong? I've never seen you behave like this before."

Kaze slowly moved his head up towards Saizo to see his face. What he saw was enough to throw his mind off: Saizo had taken off his mask. Apparently, his brother had taken it off as he started to cry. Slowly, he removed his hand from his face and let it fall to his side as Saizo raised his to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…Saizo," he sighed, "I want you to promise me this: what I'm about to tell you, I promise, will be either shocking or upsetting to you. Are you really ready to hear my answer…?"

"I'm sure of it," Saizo replied firmly.

Looking around the room to make sure they were truly alone, he too a deep breath and quietly said, but loud enough so Saizo could hear him in his baritone voice, "I'm… I'm in love with you, Saizo. There, I said it."

Silence. Absolute silence. A hot blush came across Kaze's face. Not hearing a response from him, he lowered his head again, knowing full well that he was going to get it from Saizo.

"I know; it's absolutely inappropriate for me to love someone who's the same sex as me, and even more so to love a family member in the way you just want to- to, I don't know, kiss them, and- Mmmph?!"

He wasn't able to finish, as Saizo had put his hand on his mouth to quiet him.

"Kaze, hush. You fell in love with me, right?"

"Yes…"

*Sigh* "Thank the gods you realized this by now… I should've known. Seriously, why didn't you tell me that you were in love with me earlier, Kaze?"

"How inappropriate do you think that is?"

Saizo thought about that for a moment.

"…Very. Good point. I suppose that I would have said something about that, had you told me earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Stay still a moment. And close your eyes."

Kaze did as Saizo told him, but as he tried to take a deep breath, he felt something overwhelm his mouth… yet it felt so familiar. He slowly opened his eyes to see what took hold of his lips, and nearly choked when he saw what it was (though to be fair, choking is impossible when kissing someone else).

Oh my god, Kaze thought, my brother is… kissing me! He's actually kissing me!

Strange as it may be to him (considering that HE was the one who had this happen to himself), it felt wonderful. He wrapped his arms onto his brother's neck and closed his eyes again, taking in this overwhelming moment of bliss as Saizo grabbed the back of his head with one hand and Kaze's back with the other. It was gentle and tender, neither of them pressing too hard or too forcefully against the other.

Saizo kissing him felt natural, the curves of their lips fitting together like puzzle pieces. Nothing else even came close to feeling this… heartwarming, he figured was how he would describe it. They pulled away when the need to breathe was issued. Breathing heavily, both ninjas stared into each other's eyes.

"I… fell in love with you too… Kaze," Saizo confessed, "I never thought you'd catch on by now."

"Believe me, I can be very dense sometimes, Saizo."

"True enough, but I understand why you wanted to keep this secret: it's because you don't want people to despise you for being in love with me."

"How… how did you-"

"Shouldn't an older brother figure out that kind of thing?"

"Right…"

"I know it seems… frowned upon, and it really is. But you know what? If they see us like this in public and they even dare bring it up around me, I tell them that I don't really give a fuck about what they think, and leave it at that. I don't care if this is wrong or not, it feels right to me."

"…"

"So I don't mind the fact that you're in love with me. I feel the same way about you."

Kaze felt his chest pounding as Saizo said this; he never knew that Saizo was also in love with him. Then again, he was better at hiding things than he was. Of course, Saizo noticed. Kaze knew he would noticed this, so he didn't even try to hide his pounding chest, so he looked up at him to make sure he was going to understand what he was about to say.

"You can put your hand on my chest, if you want," he said. "I… I… don't mind."

"Alright… only if you insist," Saizo replied, rather hesitantly.

He slowly raised his left hand, and although at first, he just gently brushed his gloved fingers on his brother's chest, he finally settled for somewhat on the upper left part of his chest.

"Over here," he asked. Kaze nodded in agreement. After a few moments, Saizo started to feel something thrumming under his fingers. And it was thrumming really fast. As he looked down at his fingers on Kaze's chest (assuming that he knew what he was even doing), Kaze noticed that Saizo was starting to blush a bright red on his cheeks, an emotion that was never seen on him before.

Seeing this reaction from his own brother made his chest pound even harder. At that moment, the urge to take him by the scarf and close the distance came again, and he acted on it. Still keeping Saizo's hand on his chest, he put one of his arms to his back and the other on Saizo's shoulder, his hand near the back of his head.

Then, just as he thought it would turn out, Kaze leaned in and touched Saizo's lips with his own. At this action, Saizo reciprocated. Hand still on Kaze's chest, he leaned into the kiss, feeling what he assumed was Kaze's heart soar under his hand. They both stayed like that until both pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Hah… S-Saizo…" Kaze said as the ninjas were catching their own breath, "you never thought that it would come to this, huh?"

"Don't think that we're off the hook, Kaze," he replied, "one more thing to… well… satisfy us. If you catch my drift."

Knowing, for certainty this time, what Saizo's sentence meant, he nodded. Allowing Saizo to pin both of his arms to the floor, he smiled, thinking about what was about to happen to him, and how both of them will come out in the morning.

*I dare you guys to not know what happens next; I know you do. If not, you either need to read more FanFiction, but in that case I will point you over to a beta FanFiction site called Archive of our Own, or you're young and haven't had "the Talk" yet. If you're the latter, then why are you here?*

Outside the room, Destiny was walking down the hall, all drenched from being outside, head to toe.

"Clearly, being outside wasn't good idea after all…" she sighed. "This is what me get for insisting that I would be fine. Hope Saizo is still up…"

As she passed by his quarters (mostly because she had failed to see that she passed it), she stopped at about a few feet away from the door. Backing up, she stopped at the door, certain that she hadn't been hearing things in her head.

Putting her ear against the door, she carefully picked up on certain noises. Behind the door was the sound of soft whimpering, muffled moaning, and heavy breathing, as among other then smiled, having a good idea as to what was happening behind that door.

"Maybe I'll wait until a bit later," she whispered softly to herself, "it sounds as though both boys are busy."

"Hey, young lady," a crass remark came out of nowhere as a dark skinned man with unnaturally white hair and an eyepatch walked over to the dark green haired princess, "what're you doing here?"

"Shh! Take a listen here, Niles," Destiny replied.

"Ooo, something juicy to share?"

"Mm hm."

Piqued at her remark, Niles put his ear against the door, as Destiny had done. A few seconds later, he smiled, knowing what he was hearing was something good.

"We're gonna be here awhile, aren't we?"

"Yep."


End file.
